


Упс...

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Fannni



Series: Змеепаника [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Care, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Xenophilia, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Старые привычки — как старые друзья: они тоже бывают не всегда уместны. Особенно если если среди них затесалась и привычка в каждой непонятной ситуации схлопываться в змею.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Змеепаника [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831507
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Упс...

При рефлекторном метаморфировании оккультной сущности из человеческой формы в какое-нибудь мелкое животное существует одна большая проблема: головы у этих мелких животных, как правило, тоже маленькие. И влезает в них совсем немного, сколько ни старайся, сколько ни растягивай на это, невидимое и непонятное, челюсти, пусть даже у змей они и подвижные, но... Челюсти тут вообще ни при чем!

— А кто это у нас такой красивый? А кто это у нас такой хорошенький? Кто у нас тут хвостиком машет? Ути-ути-ути...

Голос ласковый, голос знакомый. Не опасный. Наоборот. Голос — словно нагретый полуденным солнцем камень, гладкий и мягкий камень, и неважно, что таких не бывает. Он есть. К нему хочется прижаться, распластаться, никогда не покидать… 

_Не сейчас!_

Сейчас в маленькой клиновидной голове бьется одна лишь мысль: сбежать. Сбежать и спрятаться. Как можно дальше. Как можно надежнее. И от теплого мягкого голоса в том числе. Потому что сейчас от него хочется только засунуть голову под хвост и делается мокро глазам.

* _Вообще-то у змей нет слезных желез как таковых, у них защитную функцию выполняет прозрачное третье веко. Только вот Кроули не очень-то разбирался в биологии, когда развлекался созданием собственных вариативных тел вдобавок к официально выданному Гигантскому Эдемскому Аспиду._

— Какой же ты у нас хорошенький, какой же ты у нас симпатичный маленький черненький змейсик! Иди на ручки к папочке Азирафаэлю, а? Кис-кис-кис… или как там тебя? Ицу-ицу-ицу...

Если бы змейка была чуть побольше, она бы подумала, что совершенно напрасно схлопнулась в такую мелкую форму. Только вот маленькой головой думать неудобно. Ею удобно только шипеть и плеваться.

— Ш-ш-ш!

— Вот и умница! Отвечаешь папочке! Вот и поговори с умным ангелом… с глупым ангелом, да? Кроули, ну прости меня, а? Я думал, ты злишься, что я торможу… _слишком быстр_ и все такое… Ну вылезай уже из-под дивана, ну чего ты? Ну пожалуйста…

В маленькой клиновидной голове вполне достаточно места для одной мысли. Или одного понятия. Цвета. Вкуса. Запаха. Стремления. Переживания. Чего-нибудь очень простого: съедобно-несъедобно, опасность, тепло, холод, нравится, не нравится, схватить, бежать, прятаться. 

Сейчас в крохотной голове втиснуты два невероятно сложных понятия-переживания — стыд и смущение.

** _И если вы думаете, что это одно и то же, то лучше подумайте еще раз. Или спросите у маленькой змейки, и она объяснит, насколько же вы ошибаетесь. Только, конечно, спрашивайте, когда она подрастет хотя бы до Искусителя средних размеров и сможет удержать в голове более двух мыслей одновременно._

Целых два понятия! И каждое из них не то чтобы очень простое. Это слишком много для бедной маленькой змейки! Змейке очень плохо. Настолько, что хочется укусить саму себя за голову, и она обязательно бы это сделала, если бы знала — как.

Змейка всхлипнула. Змеи вообще-то не умеют, но… _(смотри пункт *)._

— А чьи это глазки так блестят? А кто это у нас там шуршит? И как же ты в эту щель только залезть умудрился, заразень ты огнезадая... И как же мне теперь тебя оттуда выколупывать… 

Может быть, и хорошо, что змейка получилась такой маленькой. Будь она побольше, она наверняка бы подумала о романтике. И о горечи сбывшихся мечт. И о чувстве юмора Всевышней. И о том, что полураздетый раскрасневшийся Азирафаэль, в неприличной позе скорчившийся перед диваном, чтобы под него заглянуть, прекрасен как никогда. И после таких размышлений ее наверняка окончательно закоротило бы от переживаний. Хорошо, что на все эти мысли в маленькой треугольной головке сейчас просто нет места.

Змейка завертелась, яростно лупя хвостом по всему, что под него подворачивалось.

— А кто у нас тут такой боевой? А кто у нас тут такой красавчик? Ух ты ж, какой красавчик, сильный и страшный демонический змей!

Змейка чувствовала какой-то подвох, но не понимала его сути. Она вообще почти ничего не понимала. Ей просто было плохо. И хотелось спрятаться. И чтобы на ручки. Нет, все-таки спрятаться! Или…

— Ш-ш-ш!

— Хоро-о-ошенький, хоро-о-ошенький, тихо-тихо-тихо… А кто у нас хорошенький? Ты у нас хорошенький... с глазками такими… хорошенькими. Куть-куть-куть!

Ангел подошел к делу осуществления первой брачной ночи ответственно, все хорошенько заранее продумав и спланировав, а также изучив матчасть по соответствующим книгам. Он ведь очень дотошный, этот ангел. И точно так же приступил к выполнению запланированного — тщательно, неторопливо и вдумчиво. А Кроули… Кроули, как всегда, понадеялся на импровизацию _(если честно — просто побоялся сглазить)_ , а потом немножечко перенервничал _(то есть впал в состояние острой сексуальной паники)._ Ну и, собственно, вот. Под диван.

Демон-искуситель, сгореть на месте!

Хорошо, что у змейки такая маленькая голова и в ней уже есть два очень больших переживания.

— А кто это у нас тут такой найс?

— Ш-ш-ш!!!

— Ладно, не найс, уговорил, совсем не найс! Ну вот абсолютно и очень даже не найс! Правда-правда! Красавчик такой черно-красненький и совсем-совсем не найс… Может, все же пойдешь на ручки?

Змейка помнит эти руки. Змейка хочет на них. Очень. Они теплые. Они как голос. Или как тот мягкий теплый полуденный камень.

Нельзя! Нельзя! Потому что опять. Не оправдал. Облажался. Сделал не то. И не так. И никаких теплых рук, только холодное небо, только ветер, который больше не держит крыльев, только свист в ушах… Змейка помнит.

_Руки — другие._

Это змейка помнит тоже. И потому вертится. Она ведь просто вертится, правда? Это не считается! Она ведь вовсе даже и не думает устремляться навстречу этим тянущимся навстречу — _другим!_ — рукам, потому что это было бы ну совсем… совсем. 

Она просто вертится! И все! Вертеться можно!

— Апс!

— Ш-ш-ш!!!

— Тихо-тихо-тихо! 

Руки теплые. Убедиться приятно.

Хотя змейка и знала, что они будут теплые. Потому что это другие руки! Потому что они тянулись навстречу и подхватили под пузико очень мягко, хотя и крепко. Это хорошо, что крепко, можно пошипеть и повырываться, они удержат, дадут такую возможность. И от этого тоже почему-то становится мокро глазам. И можно уткнуться в сгиб локтя и просто дышать, пробуя языком до боли знакомый запах, такой родной, такой успокаивающий…

— Ох, какой же ты холодный… Совсем закоченел, бедолага. Ну грейся, грейся. Лезь сюда, под пижаму, будет удобнее. Не бойся, я поддержу.

У змейки есть зубы. Кажется, ядовитые. Вот только использовать их против теплых рук змейке и в голову не приходит. Наверное, потому, что голова слишком маленькая, а мысль — несуразно большая. Она не влезет не то что в голову маленькой змейке, она и в голову Гигантского Эдемского Аспида тоже не влезет, даже если ее мелко нашинковать и попытаться умять ногами.

— Ш-ш-ш.

— Понял, понял, ты страшный и опасный демонический змейс, ты ничего не боишься, это тебя все боятся.

— Ш-ш-ш…

Наверное, в этих словах все-таки тоже был какой-то подвох. Змейке не хотелось выяснять. Змейке было тепло. Причем не только под животом, как от лежания на нагретом камне, а со всех сторон. Тепло. Безопасно. Уютно. И уже почти совсем не стыдно, потому что змейка спрятала мордочку в знакомо пахнущую родную и безопасную темноту. Правда, смущение никуда не делось, но ради уюта и теплой безопасности его можно было и потерпеть.

— Ур-р-Р-Р-р-р…

— Вот и хорошо, мой дорогой, вот и хорошо.

— Ур-р-Р-Р-р-р-р-Р-Р-р-р…

Вообще-то змеи не умеют мурлыкать. Но Кроули, как вы помните, в биологии совершенно не разбирался.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Нестабильный ОТК


End file.
